


Love Electric

by EvanSP



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Mild Language, Nerdiness, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanSP/pseuds/EvanSP
Summary: After an argument leaving her feeling miserable, Claudette ends up in Lery's Institute, where she meets one of the familiar killers who's willing to help her out.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Claudette Morel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Love Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Have this one-shot i've been working on. This ship needs to sail. I'm surprised nobody's actually made anything for it yet, guess i'll be the first~

Around the hazy campfire, everyone was preoccupied with either fishing out things from the underground bloodweb or chatting away about their most recent trials, well, all except _one:_ Claudette.

"Seriously, Detty, what _are_ you doing?" Nea huffed in annoyance, sidling up to the log she was sat on. Claudette simply rolled her eyes at this _dramatic_ interruption before answering. "Detty? Wow, such creativity! And what does it look like? I'm reading!"

"READING?!" Nea gaped. "Why would you want to read? There's so many better things to do!" She stopped, then tilted her head. "_Where _did you even get a book from?" 

"I-um.." She blushed, not knowing how to answer this. She definitely wasn't full of charisma like the others. Claudette was more of the bookworm type- the girl who would rather spend the summer holidays in the library rather than hang out with friends. "I.. found it."

"You found it? Stop bullshitting me Dets, you know what I don't care where you got it. Just what the fuck is this?" Nea snatched the book out of her hands and held it dangling in mid air. "_Between the leaves and the flesh- a master guide." _The rebel read, not bothering to hide the distaste in her voice. "Who actually reads this? Seriously!" She tossed the book onto the floor, sneering at Claudette as she spoke. As Claudette tried to pick it up, Nea then stomped on the now stained book, pushing it further into the dirt. "You need to stop being such a fucking weirdo! It's not even hard!" Satisfied, Nea now turned and started to walk away, trying to cause more trouble with David and Jeff. 

Claudette couldn't control the sudden hotness that had started to form in her eyes. She kneeled down, her knees now getting stained with mucky dirt, and started to retrieve her book from the earth. She picked it up, wiping the excess mud off it with trembling hands. The botanist hugged it gingerly, a tear managing to trickle down her cheek. She stood up and started to walk towards the fog, ignoring the stares of everyone else. She just wanted to get away. Get away from everyone and everything. Away from Nea. To escape. To live the realities of characters from her favourite novels. To escape the torturing cycle of cat and mouse. She was so consumed by her thoughts that her strong emotions had started to blind her. Thick, black fog had consumed her vision, blinding her completely. The only thing she could do was keep walking, never stop. Just..walk.

~

It was as if waking from an extremely long nap. Claudette opened her eyes wearily, staring up at the white ceiling. Wait, white? That couldn't be right. Her vision was extremely fuzzy, though she could make out what appeared to be a broken light flickering above her. She sat up, looking around for her glasses. At last Claudette found them next to her, they had probably fallen off when she had fallen unconscious. As she put them on, she noticed her book sitting on the floor a few feet away from her, breathing a sign of relief when she grabbed it.

"Oh my, it's safe!" She cried, wiping it and putting it away in her bag that was loosely draped around her waist. As she did that, a strange faint voice had started to fill the air of the building she was in. That is, if you could even call it a voice. Someone- or something, was murmuring something in a low demonic growl. Was it..another hallucination? As Claudette proceeded to walk through an open doorway ahead of her, the voice had begun to become louder and more distorted in her head. It was impossible to decipher anything it was saying- it was all gibberish, something a toddler would say. 

Once again, the botanist had found herself blindly walking, lost in her thoughts. The whispering and the gibberish had gotten progressively worse, to the point she had started to have flashbacks earlier into the day. Nea the bitch humiliating her, falling unconscious, the trial she had had yesterday in which she had been literally _dissected _by Frank. Her mind couldn't take it anymore. Something was making it's way into her brain.

Suddenly without warning, Claudette let out an ear piercing scream as sparks crawled up and down her skin. Horrible, malicious jolts of white were seeping into her head. She fell to her knees, more tears spilling from her eyes just as they did earlier. 

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching were inaudible to her due to torture in her brain. She weakly lifted her chin to see one of the familiar killers- the Doctor, staring down at her with.. curiosity? She couldn't tell as the headgear forced his lips into a permanent grin. He lifted one of his mutilated hands, and then it suddenly hit Claudette to _run_.

"NO! STOP! DON'T KILL ME!" She cried, falling onto her butt and crawling backwards. "I'll leave! I'm sorry!"

The Doc walked slowly towards her, causing her to start panicking even more. Before she could scream again, he made a 'stop' gesture with his hand.

"**If yo-u run, I _wi-ll_ kill you."** He said darkly. The Doc bent down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to his level. She obeyed, though terrified, not wanting to piss him off. The killer started to lead her through the abandoned hospital. Through various rooms they went, Claudette curiously gazing around each one as they went. When they had made their final stop, they were in some sort of office. Both of the entrances were doorless. There were battered bookshelves lining the walls and a table in the middle. He gestured for her to sit. 

He reached for the back of his neck and clipped something. The metallic grips holding his mouth came loose and he was able to talk with more ease. "**That's better**. **Now tell me, why are you here, Miss Morel?**" 

"I-um.." She stuttered nervously, "I got lost.." One of the Doc's eyebrows twitched at this, so she continued. "I was walk-WALKING, and I-I fainted..i think.." She trailed off, embarrassed that she couldn't even finish a sentence without messing up. The killer drummed his fingers on the desk, still staring into her with those menacing eyes of his. The sound of his drumming echoed throughout the room, which was kind of eerie.

"**How did you feel before you fainted? Angry? Devastated? _Overwhelmed?_ Or even..**" He leaned closer. "**Like you could _literally_ rip someone apart, piece.by.piece.**" The way he had said that made Claudette feel as if a large metal drill was plunging into her stomach.

"What! WHAT! _No!_" She yelled, shaking her head furiously. "I was.. well I was really upset. And angry..maybe I did feel like that.. oh no.."

"I felt something taking over me..it was as if it was feeding off my thoughts and emotions." She barely whispered, shaking.

The Doctor let out a small laugh. "**Oh my dear, that's because it_ was_**!" He wore a dreamy expression. "**Oh, the incredible power of the Entity never ceases to amaze me**." Before she could say anything else, he shushed her. "**Let's not speak of that, shall we? Tell me Morel," **He reached into his overcoat and pulled out a crinkled tissue and handed it to her in an attempt to be sympathetic. "**Why were you so distraught?**"

The timid girl twiddled her thumbs, looking away. "It's stupid really..I'm just weak. I cry at ev-everything.." The killer suddenly moved his hand to rest it on top of hers, causing her to flinch. "Wh-wha?"

"**I can't help you if you don't tell me, love."**

Wait.

_Love!?_

_"_Did you just.." Claudette gaped. If her face were to become any redder, she would look like a ketchup bottle. The Doctor seemed to find this humorous. When he had motioned for her to carry on, she realised that she hadn't started with her story yet. Embarrassing. 

"I..I was trying to read a book at the campfire. Oh please don't think I'm weird..I just like reading. Then Nea came up to me and..took my book off me.. she threw it on the floor and started yelling. She called me a weirdo.." Claudette brought a hand up to her face shyly. The Doc tilted her chin up, bringing her out of her head.

"**Do you still have the book?**" He asked. She nodded. He gestured for her to give it to him. She reached into her bag again and pulled it out, a few specs of dirt falling to the floor as she did. The botanist placed it onto the table and the killer picked it up, turning it around and examining it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another napkin, this time thoroughly wiping her book down top to bottom, turning it around and doing the same. He spent a few extra moments fighting away some particularly stubborn bits of muck in the corners, but then put the napkin back into his pocket when he was done. Just when she thought he had finished, the Doctor pulled out a pen from his pocket and hastily scribbled something on the inside of the cover, then handed it back to her.

Claudette was about to open the book and read what he wrote but the killer stopped her. "**Read it when you get back, love.**" She nodded, putting it away again. "Thank you.." She barely whispered, tearing up. She was about to get up and hug him, but then she abruptly halted, awkwardly standing in a position between sitting down and standing. The Doc laughed lightly and pulled her into a hug himself.

_You must be mental, _her head had told her, but she didn't care at this moment. That was one of the first nice things someone had done for her since she had gotten devoured by the Entity. She pulled away, looking at his piercing eyes. Suddenly, right now they didn't look all that intimidating to her. Yep, definitely going mental.

"I guess it's time for me to go then." She said, pushing her chair in and exiting through one of the open doors. Oh wait. She looked around. She didn't know where exactly in the hospital she was.

The killer emerged from behind her with an amused look on his face. "**Lost?" **He asked, grinning. Claudette rolled her eyes. He grabbed her arm and led her through the hospital back to the entrance, her arm getting tickled by the humming electricity he was generating.

The Doctor used his great strength to pull the lever to open the metal gates. Claudette looked out at the thick fog swirling outside, then back at the Doc for the last time. "**One more thing.**" He said as he reached into his coat and gave her a very old, shattered pair of glasses. She looked puzzled as she accepted. "**Come back and visit, use those**." 

"But..how-?" She was interrupted by the killer pulling her close to him and kissing her, stroking her waist as he did so. He pulled back and watched her expression change from surprised to dreamy. He giggled and waved goodbye as she snapped out of her trance and started walking out of the gates, the fog engulfing her further with every step she took until she was no longer visible.

~

Claudette awoke once again to feel the warmth of the familiar campfire embracing her in it's heat. She sleepily got up and sat on a log, noticing how empty it was. The others must have been taken for another trial. Oh well, she enjoyed the peace and quiet.

She retrieved the book from her bag and just stared at it. How long ago was it? How long ago was it when she had fled the campfire in tears and woken up in Lery's? She opened her book as she pondered this. Time worked so strangely in the Entity. She just couldn't work it out. She shook her head clear of these thoughts as she noticed the note the killer had written.

\-----

_You are an intriguing one, Claudette._

_Don't let the others destroy you._

_Come back and see me again with those glasses I gave you. _

_You'll work out how eventually._

_-Love, Herman._

\-----

_Herman_, she thought, touching her lip gingerly, a misty expression on her face. She took out the glasses and examined them. They were no good; they were completely busted. How these would help her see him again she didn't know. But he said she would find out eventually. Did she believe him? She didn't know that either. But Claudette knew one thing for sure, she thought as she hugged her precious book.

She would most definitely be seeing him again.


End file.
